


Click

by allourheroes, impalafortrenchcoats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crossdressing, M/M, Strippers, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark brings Thor to this place to win him over. Loki does what he wants. Stripper AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Art by my impalafortrenchcoats. I promised her I'd write something for it, so here's a porny ficlet. (Uh. Expect Tony/Steve if she ever draws the Captain America stripper we've talked about.)
> 
> Written pre-Avengers film.
> 
> [Originally inspired by [this post](http://ooahoo.tumblr.com/post/17263944941/loki-shoes-i-want-it) on tumblr.]

The man smiled at him, crouching down and balanced on his tall heels, “What brings you here?”

“There’s a man who wishes to purchase my family’s business and I believe he’s attempting to win my favor,” came the reply.

“Anything I’d have heard of?” the stripper asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the stage to sit and giving Thor the opportunity to see how very little he was already wearing up close.

“Asgard Technologies. Mr. Stark over there”--he motioned to Tony, who looked to be eagerly awaiting someone’s arrival at the center stage--”says it’s the closest he’s ever seen science come to magic.”

“Magic? Well, that’s something I’m familiar with, at least.” He leaned in towards Thor, reaching out a hand to adjust his tie.

“Thor,” the man volunteered.

The stripper tilted his head back, letting out a laugh Thor couldn’t help describing as pleasing. “What a coincidence,” he smiled, the constant hint of flirtation in his voice, “I’m Loki.”

Thor gave a startled smile in response, “Truly?”

“I swear it,” Loki answered, his legs spread just enough to be unseemly. “Well,” he purred, “what would you like?”

~

After watching Loki a while, Thor asked the question that had been on his mind since he had first laid eyes upon the man, “Would it be possible to get a private dance?”

Loki shook his head, sweat trailing down his glossy black hair, “My shift’s almost over.”

“Ah, I apologize,” Thor said, disappointed. He had quite hoped to see more of him.

The stripper slipped down and off the stage and Thor stood, feeling as if it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Loki grabbed his hand and began pulling him off into another room.

“What are you-- Won’t you get into trouble for this?” he asked as Loki shut the door behind them.

The other man grinned, “I do what I want, Thor.”

~

Loki was pressed between Thor and the wall, his legs wrapped around Thor’s waist and his ankles crossed, heels still on, although nothing else was.

Thor panted, tie loose and trousers halfway down his legs. He had one arm under Loki and the other supported against the wall beside him. He thrust in deep and Loki begged him for more--or, rather, demanded.

“Harder,” he told him, “I’m not some young, inexperienced thing. You know what you want--take it.”

Groaning, Thor fucked him further into the wall, pushing in to that tight heat in a punishing rhythm.

“Fuck. Yes. _Yes_ ,” Loki moaned wantonly, tilting his head back. Thor took the opportunity to mouth at his throat, lips and tongue and teeth acting as if on their own will. “Thor,” he whined, moving as much as he could against him given his position. “More. Please, please, please.”

“I do not know if I--” He felt Loki squeeze around him and did his best to keep up with Loki’s pleas, but found it difficult.

“Keep going,” Loki demanded, eyes leveling with Thor’s. It was almost too intimate, but he couldn’t look away.

Thor slid into him him more carelessly, becoming reckless as he watched every detail, the dart of Loki’s pink tongue to wet his lips, the sweat beading on his brow, but his eyes always just within sight. It hit him just as it did Loki, whose moans echoed in the small room, the whisper of Thor’s name on his tongue as he came.

The blonde man drew in as much breath as he could, trying to regain some semblance of normalcy. The only other sound was the soft click of Loki’s heels as they touched the ground.

Then, there was that laugh like before, still beautiful to Thor’s ears, “We _must_ do this again.”


End file.
